dark_nocturne_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore Vampires
Lores received their names from the way they are the most like the vampires of cultural lore. They usually slept in coffins, were beautiful, seductive creatures. Lores are typically the wealthy ones. They came from an age of reason. People in those times were hardly about to believe in vampires, because of the advancements happening in science and thus gave Lores a chance to accumulate their wealth without much suspicion. They are also typically indifferent on the issue of coming out, not caring one way or another. Traits Fangs Like vampires of modern legend, Lores’ canine teeth are pointed and sharp but are not the only fangs they posses. Their incisors are pointed and sharp as well but not to the extent that canines are. The rest of their teeth remain as they were before becoming a vampire, making it clean and easy to feed. The fangs are not retractable but most usually adapt by learning how to hide them while speaking and smiling with an open mouth. Transformation Like the Nosferatu, the Lores cannot transform into a bat, it is merely a myth. Unlike the Nosferatu, they are not able to undergo any transformation even on the face. Bloodlust When Lores smell a large amount of blood they fall into a state called a swoon. In this state they are entranced and driven by the need of blood, though not violently as the Nosferatu are. They are conscious and aware of their actions while they seduce the nearest human around, whether by charm or glamour it does not take long for them to have the human readily give in to their needs. The difference between a swoon and normal feeding is that during a swoon they are not able to resist the need for blood even if they have fed earlier and prey upon the nearest human no matter who it is while during a normal feeding they are very much in control of who they take and when. Glamour Glamour is a unique ability solely possessed by Lores. Glamour is the ability to completely control a human by way of the mind. While they may not be able to read thoughts they are able to implant false memories and alter them if they know what they’re looking for specifically and can force a human to tell the truth. Under glamour, a Lore controls the human’s actions and what he or she says as though the individual were a puppet. To perform glamour the vampire does not have to make eye contact, though it helps for those less experienced using the ability, and they must be within at least thirty feet depending on how well the power is honed. For a human glamour is like being put under a spell. They are able to hear the vampire’s voice as though being whispered to even when the Lore has not opened his or her mouth. The whispers vary from suggestions to instructions depending on what the vampire’s intentions with the human are. However, there are humans that are able to resist being glamoured, they usually tend to be telepaths that have learned to shut their minds to everyone else. Reproduction Lores cannot reproduce like humans as their reproductive systems do not work once changed into a vampire and the only fluid they maintain is blood, leaving no way for males to impregnate humans. On that note they are able to have sex with each other, humans, shifters, etc. If they choose so, their bite can be very enjoyable and erotic to the point of addicting. When feeding without the intention of killing, Lores can make their bites a sensual experience for the person on the receiving end which is why there are many vampire groupies that willingly let themselves get fed upon. Movement The Lores movements are naturally graceful and flowing as they have precise control over their entire bodies. They are not able to scale walls that go vertically up for several stories but can leap onto high walls or landings easily. Weakness Sunlight Lores do not have any tolerance for direct sunlight or UV lamps and will be killed after prolonged exposure. Their skin first burns as a warning to get away from the light then bursts into flames if they are not able to take cover and finally burn up into ash if they stay out in the sun or have constant contact with a UV lamp. The longer the exposure, the more time and blood they need to heal all wounds. A vampire in such a wounded state is extremely vulnerable and easy to kill as they are weak and in need of sustenance. Silver and Religious Icons These items have absolutely no affect on Lores, it is pure myth that they are harmed and weakened by crucifixes and the like. They will not recoil if these items are brandished and will indeed, most of the time, laugh at the foolish attempt. Garlic Along with silver and religious icons, garlic has no affect whatsoever on Lores. The most that will happen is that the vampire will find the scent very strong as the sense of smell has been heightened but beyond that aren’t repelled by it. Decapitation The other only sure way to kill a Lore is to sever the head or otherwise do damage to the brain that is beyond repair, then burn both head and body. The head and body must be burned separately.